The Horror!
by Wyltk
Summary: James and Lily Potter are going out leaving Sirius all alone to think about his friends. Only slightly humorous the majority of this fic is Drama.


AN: I have no author notes… That is so weird. I just did one of my longer author notes on another story and now I can't write anything… Weird. Oh well enjoy make sure you review and hey remember… *grins* when ideals start beating you up… run, quickly. *grins*

DISCLAIMER: I want whoever want to sue me to scroll down, now read the story, come back up here, and ask your self "How could I ever think that SHE owns Harry Potter?" to which I will reply. "No ideal but before you get any other ideals, I do not own Harry Potter."

The Horror

By Wyltk

James Potter lifted a deep red cloth and covered his girlfriends eyes before kissing the back of her hand as he guided the said appendage to a Portkey. They would be going to The Rose Café a beautiful two story building the bottom floor was dancing and the top dining in fine style as the glass windows looked out towards Muggle London, even though The Rose Café was pure wizard. 

At nine that night a horse and carriage, would be taking them around Muggle London and at the opportune time James Potter would lead Lily Evans into the park and get down on one knee. He would then proceeded to ask her to marry him, Lily would of course accept and then…

'I'll be bloody alone for the rest of my days.' 

Standing up I walked to the coat rack and slung on my black leather trench coat and made for the door. I felt my leg weigh heavily as I walked forward and winced in pain.

'Wish I would have stayed in the wheel chair like the doctor suggested or at least the crutches.'

I finally made it all the way to the bar at least five blocks away, later I would berate myself for not Apparating like any other normal Wizard. Once I made it to the bar I barely wanted to be there. Ignoring the thought of going out and home I made my way over to one of the stools and threw myself in ordering one of the strongest drinks they had. 

'I'm losing my friends one by one. Remus is off learning who knows what in who knows where. Most likely he's working on some sort of Defense Against the Dark Arts project. Arabella won't even talk to me. I'm her boyfriend and she won't even say one word because I missed out date. Not like I could help the ministry had a small group of Death Eaters come in and I was the first to meet them. Heaven forbid Peter talk to me. He doesn't even like me. He just wants to get closer to James.

'And James and Lily will be to busy with each other to properly care what happens to poor old Sirius. They will be to busy with the whole "married couple" routine and then there will be a baby some where in the picture and I'll never see them again. They might as well throw me off some big Muggle thing and get me out of my misery. Heck, by the time Lily's done with James he'll probably be one of those geeks who doesn't actually watch Quidditch games and stays home to read about the scientific probability that the referee might be married. The horror!'

I ordered another of the strongest to drown out that picture. However, I only succeeded in burning all the taste buds left in my mouth.

"What's wrong with you, buddy?" The bar tender asked me and I nearly knocked the man of his block at his sarcastic tone. He passed me another drink which I sipped slightly still staring at the man.

"Friend's getting married." I added a grunt into the last words for effect.

"You can get more friends." he said and I glared at him until he left me alone.

'More friends indeed. You couldn't find better friends then James Potter, Lily Evans, Arabella Figg, and Remus Lupin. Even Peter Petigrew. I should know. I've known all of them from my first year at Hogwarts. 

'Besides I've never been that good at making friends. Sure everyone liked me well enough but I like to party. Most people see me as someone not to be taken seriously. Someone who isn't trustworthy. Only James and Remus saw past that at first. Anyway, I would never betray my friends trust. Never, I would rather die. They are as good as blood brothers and sisters to me. All but Arabella she's more of a nagging wife.'

Running a hand down my face I tried to keep my eyes from watering as I threw some money on the bar and left.

'I really shouldn't have drunk anything. I always act so sober unlike my normally half-drunk comic self. Just lucky I can hold my drink well other wise I wouldn't know up from down at the moment. Ah, I remember the time the guys dared me to drink ten glass of Fire Whiskey. And I was still more sober then all of them when we left'

I limped down the street not bothering to Apparate incase I should splinch myself. I walked three blocks back the way I had first come and finally settled before a small cottage. Slowly I took a seat in the door way leaning back against the door frame as my thoughts turned over. His tears, that till then were held back masterfully, flowed down his face softly and he buried his face in his hands. 

'On of my worst fears come to life to haunt me. Lovely. First mom when she went off with another man just a year after my birth and dad dying in my fifth year. They left me why shouldn't my best friends?'

I fought the urge to knock on the door of my beloved. The door I was leaning against at this moment. 

'I should probably get home before this liquor really kicks in and I'm sobbing my eyes out.'

He groaned thinking of the terrible hangover he would most likely be experiencing first hand.

'Then again handovers don't leave much room for thinking, oh no my head will hurt way too much for that.'

AN: Have a nice day you all. And look out for another Marauder fic that should be out very soon.

Wyltk

Wow… Did you know a review box was down there? Neither did I! *raises a eyebrow pointedly*


End file.
